


Her Anaklusmos

by Lilbreezy03



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I don't really like to do tags, Percy is on his quest in Alaska, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreezy03/pseuds/Lilbreezy03
Summary: Percy is gone and Annabeth thinks of her years with Percy.She also gets this feeling to go to the beach.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, percabeth - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Her Anaklusmos

**Author's Note:**

> The story that inspired this one is She Pulls in the Tide by probability

Percy was taken from Annabeth months ago. She swore she would get him back no matter what the cost. Hera made her biggest mistake when she took  _ her _ Percy

Percy is hers and no one else’s just as she is Percy’s. It took years for them to get together even though it was destined from the start.

She knew what his flaw was after their first quest together. When he wouldn’t leave her and Grover and the fact that he only went on the quest to save his mother.

Annabeth knew she would always stick by Percy. She also knew she had no fear of Percy ever walking away.

When she begged him to hear the sirens song to know her fatal flaw. The way he looked pained but agreed to tie her up. She was pretty sure she had kicked him but he wouldn’t let her go. Her vision of her parents and Luke didn’t feel right until he stepped out of the woods. 

The way he held me when I cried and the way he purposefully mistook hummus and hubris. How I almost took Circe’s offer until I learned what happened to Percy.

Annabeth almost made the worst mistake of her life when she was 13. She had almost joined the hunt because she was scared Percy didn’t care about her in the same way she did for him.

I couldn’t take it when Percy and Thalia were hurt so I sacrificed myself. When Luke tricked me that was when my crush for him died. When Percy and Thalia came to save me and Thalia was fighting Luke. I still wanted to save Luke because he was family and I still want to save him. I knew he wasn’t dead even though he fell hard. It caused a mini fight between Percy and I. Percy told me he knew I wasn’t dead. 

Annabeth has never had luck for things to be easy. She was supposed to meet Percy after his orientation and they were supposed to go see a movie. Annabeth thought of it sort of like a date. All her plans changed when she noticed the school was on fire. Suddenly this insanely cute redhead comes running after Percy. Jealousy has never raged like it did when the redhead named Rachel wrote her number on his arm.

I broke the rules to sit by him and when the time came he didn’t hesitate to be on the quest. I hated what the oracle told me because it is either Luke or Percy. When we had to separate from Grover and Tyson it hurt but we had to follow the spider. I hated to leave him there but I kissed him and got out before the explosion hit. I thought the last line of the prophecy had come true. He came back after being lost for two weeks. 

He was at Calypso’s island and I lost it. I didn’t lose it because he was at Calypso’s island. No, I lost it because of what he proposed next. I walked out the door but not before he told Chiron that he came back and thats all that matters. He came back and that  _ is _ all that matters. I got angry that he wanted to bring Rachel along on my quest. 

I was petty and jealous the whole time we were in the maze. I had lost Luke to Kronos and it hurt more than it should’ve. Pain went through me when Percy said he had memorized Rachel’s number. I didn’t want to tell Percy what the prophecy meant but he pushed me. He didn’t look too happy about the last line.

Annabeth still didn’t know how to tell Percy how she felt. Percy spent the rest of his breaks, school year, and weekends with the redhead. 

Percy and Annabeth were looking through reports and checking cabins. 

We had just stopped in my cabin and I was cleaning up. I decided to see how he felt about me with subtlety. Well, that didn’t work out too well! Then later as we were walking back to the big house he decided to do something stupid. He brought up Rachel and told me about his dream. I did something stupid. 

I called him a coward and told him all he did was run away as I got up in his face. I think he realized that I wasn’t talking about the prophecy so I stormed off.

He disappeared and I got his message but when I saw him again he looked different.

He was battling Kronos no the bridge when Ethan tried to stab him in the back. I felt this cold shiver down my entire body. I could see the knife moving in slow motion.

I took the knife without any hesitation. Kronos told him to surrender or I would die and Percy called for Blackjack to get me outta there. He hurried to my side as fast as he could. I let slip that I thought he was cute but he didn’t seem fazed.

Why didn’t he look fazed?

The next time Rachel enters the picture I had to save her life. Percy argued with me about Luke after Selena died. Everything was going fine until the end.

Luke had to die to save the world. Before his last breath, he asked if I loved him and I realized that I only loved him like a brother for the last two years. I looked at Percy as I said this.

I woke up in time to be named architect of Olympus. None of that mattered when they offered Godhood to Percy. I was afraid he would take because there are so many unresolved things between us. I wouldn’t have cared for anything if he had left. 

He turned down Godhood after looking at me!

I met Percy at the pavilion with a blue cupcake. He struggled to tell me how he felt about me so I decided to help him out. I told him I would never make things easy for him and kissed him. We were interrupted by a group of campers. We were able to hold hands right until they dumped us in the canoe lake. Percy and I had the last laugh as he made an air bubble.

Everything was complete until Percy had disappeared.

After dating Percy for a couple of weeks the Sea acted strangely to Annabeth. One of Percy’s perks of being a son of the Sea God was that he could stay dry. 

It slowly started to work for Annabeth. She would go in the ocean and come out and her feet were dry. Soon it progressed until she would be completely dry. She didn’t want to tell anyone because she didn’t want anyone to think she was crazy (that went out the window when Percy went missing). 

When Percy went missing the Sea started to act strangely and it wasn’t because of the Sea God’s mood. Contrary to belief the Sea acts on its own sometimes. The Sea loves Percy and grieves him in its own way.

No one is allowed in the lake at Camp Half-Blood. The only one allowed would be Annabeth but she never tried going in. 

She just couldn’t bear to feel the ocean and be reminded of him. She could only sit on the sand and look at the lake.

Annabeth woke up a couple of days before departure, they were going to go to this other camp and get Percy and two other demigods. Even though she knew where he was she still couldn’t go in the water.

She felt compelled to go down to the canoe lake. There was no wind on her way down. When she got down there she felt the sea breeze tickle her senses.

She would have stayed on the beach if the lake wasn’t beckoning for her. The Sea didn’t actually beckon for her but she got this strong feeling. She also felt the sea breeze pick up it’s whispering.

She stepped up to the edge of the surf just out of being touched by the water. Up til now, the water has stayed steady in receding and approaching.

However, when it felt the presence of Annabeth it surged forward and touched her toes. The power of the Sea served as a shock to Annabeth when it touched her.

Annabeth took calm steps forward so that the Sea covered her ankles. She didn’t feel the Sea God’s power but the Sea’s own power. 

On the other side of the United States, Percy felt  _ her _ presence. He had just finished leaving a message on his mother’s answering machine. He closed his eyes and let  _ her _ fill his senses. He started to slowly control the water.

Annabeth suddenly felt  _ his  _ Presence. She could feel it in the way that the Sea is happy. 

Soon the water cocooned her body and a little stream turned into a hand. The hand brushed her hair behind her ear and wiped a tear away. Soon (too soon for Percy and Annabeth) the water receded. 

She went back to her cabin with a small smile on her face. 

There was only one word that described her Percy so completely. 

Her surprising tide.

Her  _ Anaklusmos _


End file.
